Time Will Have to Wait
by CheshireSmiles1998
Summary: If you were Given the chance to go back in time and change whatever you want with no reperucussions, would you do it? What if you could save everyone? Would you do it? Yes, you would. To save someone you love, you'd do anything. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

Dead? No, no it must have been a dream. Just a bad dream. I'd just have to go back to Grimmauld Place, they'd all be there asking what took me so long to get back. No one had been hurt. No. Ginny hadn't been killed, neither had Ron, and certainly not Harry. No. No, no, no, no ,no no.

Empty, no one was there... No. NO!

"NO! GINNY! RON! HARRY! TONKS, REMUS, ANYONE! PLEASE! Please... No. No. No." I sank to the ground against a wall, sobs racking through me. The ring on my finger was dull, covered in blood from the wound that was slowly killing me.

"Hermione, run! GO!" I did, but I turned back just in time to see a green light heading straight for him. His eyes dulled and Ronald Weasley, my sweet Ron, was gone.

"NO! RON!"

A hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my tears. I looked up into the eyes of someone I didn't recognize. It was a small girl, she looked to be about eleven years old.

"Look around Hermione." I did, I saw everyone I'd lost in the large space of the Black library, and though none of them looked completely solid, I saw the Weasley family, Harry, his parents , the order, and someone I didn't recognize.

One was a middle aged man, his messy black hair slightly touched with gray, bright hazel eyes sparkling. His arm was wrapped around a woman with wildly curly black hair and slate grey eyes, she smiled at me warmly. The last stood slightly in front of me, the girl had the same hazel eyes as the man, though her hair was identical to the woman's, her skin was pale.

She looked like... "Me."

"Yes, Well, not quite. Or not yet ,that is. See, I am you, but I'm also ...not. I can exist in a different timeline, but only if you choose to have it be so. You see, I am the embodiment of you, had you been born in 1967. You, or, well, I was stillborn where my twin brother lived. I hold the memories you would if you had grown up with our family, right up until you started school." What?

"But that, why?" The woman from earlier smiled.

"The fates are giving you a choice, Hermione. You can choose to die from that wound on your side there, or, you can choose to be reborn again, as Maia Anne Potter." The man took his turn next.

"You would not be an 18 year old in an eleven year olds body, Maia would be in control, but she would retain your memories. You would be more of a...guide to her. Hermione, you are being given the choice to stay with your loved ones now, or to go back and change whatever you deem needs changing, with no repercussions."

Maia grinned at me,"It won't be easy, mind you, and we may die. Frankly, I want to save my brother, But it's your choice." I wasn't sure until I looked over at Harry. He was staring at his parents in awe, he was happy. I could give him his parents.

I stood, suddenly feeling lighter, looking down I saw my body on the floor. I forced myself to remain calm and walked over to the shorter version of my self.

"How do I go back?" She grinned and reached up to grab my hand and pulled me over towards the two people who had been closest to me in this life.

"Harry?" He looked at me and smiled, turning to the other I felt fresh tears flood my eyes, "Ron..."

"I already know what you're going to pick. Do me a favor, will you?" I nodded.

"Anything." He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Be happy."

"So it'll be Aunt Hermione next time I see you, will it?" I laughed at the words and pulled the green eyed wizard into a hug.

"I suppose, but you wouldn't know the difference now would you?" He smiled sadly.

"We'll miss you up there, Mione." I smiled, a new flood of tears coming through.

"I'll be sure to be the best damn guide you've ever seen. That bloody bastard Voldemort won't know what hit him." A barking laugh sounded from behind me.

"That sounds like my little Mione, always got her hackles raised, claws out, and ready to fight." I shook my head.

"Sirius, are you comparing me to a cat?" He grinned.

"If the shoe fits..." A smiling James Potter moved forward next.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit wonky up top, I suppose a good luck is in order? I'm not really sure what'll happen after we all go back, but whatever it is, I'm ready." Remus grinned at his two friends as he moved towards me.

"I think we best be moving on then, yes?"

Maia smiled at me as she grabbed my hand again, "I love a happy beginning." With one tug on my arm the world turned around us.

A/N

So... How was it? It's a cliche idea, yes, but I hope I'll be able to mix it up a bit more. Tell me though, is it too overdone? I've written others like it but this is the only one I'm currently planning to post... Hmm, I guess I'll see how it goes.

I won't promise to update regularly though, I'm a horrible procrastinator.

Goodbye for now,

CheshireSmiles1998


	2. Chapter 2

AN

When you see text within lines (~like this~) it's Hermione. If it's within dashes(-like this-) its Maia.

I shot up from my slumber as a black haired boy jumped on my bed, what a strange dream...

"Maia! You've got to get ready or we'll miss the train!" I grinned, shaking off the odd feeling away.

"Jamie! Jamie I'm up!" He grinned and pulled me out of the bed.

"C'mon then, get dressed." I shook my head. Sometimes I wondered how we were related, having so much energy in the morning was wrong... Wait train?

"Oh no!" I ran around the room, throwing what I wanted to wear onto the bed as I brushed through my hair. I pulled the dress over my head and sat to put on the shoes.

"You ready yet?" I glared at the door and smirked before opening it, causing my brother to fall backwards into my room.

"Yes, Jamie, I am." He sent daggers with his eyes.

"You're horrible, Mai," he shook his head, "absolutely cruel."

Giggling I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "you should know better by now, Jamie."

"James! Maia! It's time to leave dears!" We raced down the stairs and to the parlor where our parents were waiting with our school things. Holding our hands father apparated us to the station.

Father pulled James aside and they exchanged words that I couldn't hear.

Mother smiled and reached out for my hand, as I gave it she bent down to my height, brushing some stray black curls behind my ear.

"My beautiful little girl," she kissed my forehead, "you've grown so much... It's hard to believe you're starting school. It feels like yesterday I held you for the first time. Do try and make as many friends as you can and remember,"

"Per gloriam, et erit fortitudo magna. Through Honor and Bravery you will be great." She smiled and hugged me close.

"Try and keep your brother out of trouble, sweetheart."

"Maia." I pulled away and ran into my father's arms.

"Papa." He held me tightly.

"Stay close to your brother and keep in mind that boys, unless you're related to them, have cooties and are very dangerous." I laughed as he set me back on my feet.

"I know, Papa. I'll remember." He mussed my hair.

"That's my little lion." I rolled my eyes.

"I might end up in Slytherin, Papa, you never know." He smiled.

"Even then, you'll be a lion. You are a Potter, after all." James came up and grasped my hand, the whistle chimed. We boarded the train quickly, putting our heads out the window.

"Goodbye!" We waved together as the train pulled away from the station. We sat down in the compartment as the sliding door opened, a boy with shoulder length black hair walked in, pulling his things behind him.

"Do you two mind if I sit on here?" James looked at me, I shrugged.

"No, come on in." Once the boy settled James offered his hand, "James Potter."

Grasping my brother's hand he replied, "Sirius Black." Looking at me Sirius offered his hand.

"And you are?" I smiled taking the hand and shaking it once.

"Maia Potter," his eyebrows raised a bit.

"Twins then?"

~No shit ,Sherlock. What did you think they are? Clones?~

-what?! Who are you? Why are you in my head?- I could feel the eye roll I'd been given.

~your guide to all things Moldy and Voldy.~

-What?-

~Just think of me as that little voice inside your head that tells you what you should and shouldn't do. You should probably pay attention now, Sirius just asked you what house you prefer.~

"I'm not really biased to any particular house." He nodded.

"I'm probably going to be in Slytherin. Every one in my family is." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's how it works." He scoffed.

~Ah, Sirius, so naive and foolish. He'll be a Gryffindor, you know.~

Agreeing internally with the voice that still creeped me out a bit, was I crazy? Maybe. I replied, "we'll see."

The door slide open again and a head of dusty brown hair ducked in. This one was slightly taller than Sirius, skinny, he also looked very tired.

~Remus Lupin, that's his name.~

-Thanks, but how do you know that?-

~I just do.~

"Do... Do you mind if I sit in here?" I smiled.

"We don't mind, come on in." Placing his Trunk on a shelf, the boy sat.

"I'm Maia Potter, what's your name?" He looked shocked that I bothered introducing myself, as if he felt like no one liked him much.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." James offered his hand and Remus took it.

"James Potter." Sirius was next.

"Sirius Black." The boys began speaking, seemingly forgetting I was there at all. Then the door opened again and a red headed girl and a black haired boy looked in.

"Oh, sorry, it's full in here, we'll go. Come on, Sev." I stood quickly.

"Do you two mind if I go with you two? It's a little crowded in here." The redhead looked at her friend, he shrugged.

"Sure, I'm Lily Evans, this is my friend, Severus Snape." I smiled and grabbed my trunk.

"Maia Potter," turning to my brother I spoke again, "see you later James."

"Hey, Mai?" I turned to him.

"Find me when the train arrives. I really should just go with you now, but I want to talk to These two a bit more." I nodded and followed Lily and Severus into the next empty compartment.

"Was that James boy your brother?" I nodded.

"My twin." I smiled a bit, "he's a little overprotective sometimes, I'm surprised he let me leave."

Frowning I continued, "not that he thought to include me in the conversation anyways... Enough about me, where are you two from?"

"Cokeworth, you?" Lily replied.

"Godric's Hollow." I smiled, "So what houses do you two think you'll be in."

Severus replied immediately, "Slytherin..."

"I'm not really sure ,myself, I think Ravenclaw might be good, from what I've read in Hogwarts a history." Lily pondered.

"I love that book! Mum and I have always read it together growing up." Lily grinned.

"Isn't it wonderful to think that we'll be there ourselves soon?" I nodded.

"Severus, what's your favorite book?" He seemed to shrink down a bit as I focused on him.

"Potions of the New World, by Elius McOre." I nodded.

"The chapter on creating new potions from old ones is fascinating, isn't it?"

~I can't believe you've read that! You're eleven!...though I was too, but anyways~

-I don't see how you're surprised, your my conscience, haven't you bern there the whole time?-

~...no, I'll explain later.~

"Firs' 'ears this way!" The three of us stared up at the tall man in front of us in shock along with the other first years, "Wha' 're ye waitin' for? C'mon!" The tall man lead us to a mass of row boats.

"Only four to a boat!" Severus got in first and offered a hand to Lily, helping her in first, as he moved to do so for me, my brother grabbed my arm.

"Mai, you were supposed to find me." I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot, Jamie, sorry," he glared at me.

"No excuses, I was worried."

"She said she forgot, let it be." I looked at Severus in thanks and almost spoke before I was interrupted.

"Keep your oversized nose out of this, grease head, she isn't your sister." I pulled away from my brother with a disapproving glare.

"James Charlus Potter, if I ever hear you say something like that again to my friend, you'll be sorry. Now go find Sirius and remus to ride with, because you aren't riding with us." I jumped into the boar, picked up one of the ores and pushed us away from the shore, just far enough that James couldn't get in.

"I'm sorry for him, Severus. He's a jerk." Severus just looked at me.

"Severus?" He snapped out of it.

"You consider me a friend?" I grinned.

"Of course, you've treated me as one, why wouldn't I do the same?" H smiled a bit. Lily pulled us both into a tight hug.

"I can tell that this year will be wonderful, I can just feel it." I looked behind us, noticing the boat edge was a little to close with our weight all in one spot.

"Hey, lily? Can we continue this later, before we tip the boat.

She sat quickly, blushing as bright as her hair, "sorry!"

I grinned with a smirking Severus, "this year will certainly be interesting."

~You have no idea.~

-Oh, hush. You are a great moment ruiner.-

~That isn't a word. And yes, yes I am.~

AN

Soooo, this chapter was crap, I know, but I have problems writing as an eleven year old. It's been almost six years since I've had that particular mindset... Ugh... Sorry it took so long!

I apologize that I'm not using italics to make the 'Hermione' things easier to pick out, but I'm using...notepad on my iPad. Horrible for a story, I know, but my laptop is narcoleptic, so I could loose my progress at any time on it.

Anywho, I shall start something where I shall reply to reviews, as I find it a polite thing to do.

Iavonne1962- Thank you for reviewing on my story, it's kind of amazing that I've already gotten a review this early on. I'm glad you liked it so far, I hope this chapter didn't make you hate it... Anyways, thanks a million!


	3. NOTE

Okay. So I'm restarting this fic, but it will be completely different, and hopefully better. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, be on the look out for The Gift of Time.


End file.
